


Aurelian Vacation

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Aurelian Vacation

A year after Kenna and Val's encounter with Annelyse, the two of them paid a visit to their friend. The passion only intensified between the two wives, but they both acknowledged that the Gilded Queen's touch left a lasting impression on both of them.

With much anticipation, Kenna clutched Val's arms and squeezed her wife's muscles.

"Is the mighty Kenna Rys feeling tense?"

Kenna smirked at Val. "You know you are as well. I'm ever so worried that Annelyse will reject our proposition. What if our last encounter was a one-time thing for her?"

Val leaned in to kiss Kenna's cheek. Her lips grazed against the soft skin of her wife's face as she held the small package they'd brought in her hands, "we're the queens of Stormholt. Of course, she wants us."

***

The airship landed just outside Aurelia, and they made their trek to the Gilded City. It was even more beautiful than Kenna and Val remembered with the repairs all completed. If one didn't know any better, they would have no idea of Dom's attack some time ago. The gold columns and spires shone against the sunlight causing the queens to shield their eyes. As they approached the palace, a legion of Aurelian soldiers stood at attention with trumpets sounding off to announce the arrival of Queen Annelyse's guests.

Footsteps echoed across the cavernous mountains. With each step, the figure of Annelyse Adair came into view adorned with gold fabric that flowed to her side against the wind. The walkway seemed far yet Kenna and Val could still Annelyse's perfume which left them both intoxicated with desire. 

Uncharacteristically, Annelyse continued her measured walk forward. Her bubbly nature was either gone or cleverly masked with an emotionless, diplomatic expression written across her face.

When the Gilded Queen approached, Kenna and Val bowed gracefully and followed her into the throne room. It was even more opulent than before with gold trim and diamonds encrusted in the walls and furniture. 

"Um, Annelyse," Val asked, "what's with all the fancy decor and formal introduction? I thought you were going to be more open to visitors and generous with all your wealth."

Kenna nudged Val and gave her a wide-eyed expression. The Mercenary was making progress in etiquette, but every once in a while, she went full "Val" status.

"There will be time for politics later," Annelyse said, "but for now, you must be tired. I've arranged for food and wine to be waiting in your quarters. Let me guide you to your destination."

With a nod, the guards took their leave, allowing Annelyse to led them, instead, to her bedroom.

"No need to cause a scandal," she reasoned as she opened her solid gold door to a room of luxurious silk, a grand fireplace with a mural of the battle against Azura, a large enough bed to accommodate the three of them comfortably, and a gold lined bathtub with steam rising and silver trays of fresh fruit within arms reach.

"I know you two like to bathe after the fact, but you've been traveling some time, and I want us all clean before we proceed. Then we can take a second bath," Annelyse winked, "and maybe a third."

Kenna and Val exchanged an excited look. "So you want to...?"

"Of course, I do, Kenna," Annelyse responded, "and Val, you're right. About everything. I'm so sorry to both of you for failing to keep my word. The nobility here has doubled down on the ways of old since Dom's attack. It was a nightmare getting them to agree to let you visit. Gods know what they would say if they knew you were both in my room. Their heads are filled with nonsense about 'traditional' relationships. And they're hoarding more and more wealth for themselves. I've got a mind to take my people elsewhere and then see how the elites survive without us."

"Annelyse, I'm so sorry," Kenna tearfully told her.

The Aurealian waved her hand at Kenna's statement as she would a fly in her face. "You needn't concern yourselves. For now, I'm looking forward to a night of fun with you both."

Annelyse reached for Kenna's dress and pulled down to reveal her large, soft breasts. "I've missed looking at such immense beauty," she said while fondling the Warrior Queen.

"They've missed you, too," Kenna responded with a grin.

Annelyse smiled and kissed Kenna, then turned to Val. "And how about you?"

Val winked. "Why don't you come over here and find out?

The Gilded Queen tugged at Val's garment so she could look at the Mercenaries supple, ample breasts and kissed them tenderly. The Queens of Stormholt slowly loosened the straps on Annelyse's dress, making her ever more aware of how loose her clothing was on her. She stepped back from Val's bosom so that the ensemble could pool at her feet.

Kenna and Val drank in the sight of a completely naked Annelyse. Their friend's exposed form was even more gorgeous than they remember with a classic hourglass shape, flawless skin that seemed to glow, and exceedingly feminine features. 

With great eagerness, Kenna and Val stripped themselves of their now irritating garments. Their bodies cried out to be free as to be looked at and touched by the ever beautiful Annelyse. And the way she looked at Kenna and Val in their nakedness made them light-headed. More than ever, they ached to be touched. To be felt.

Naturally, Annelyse was more than happy to oblige. She placed her hands on Kenna and Val's butts and led them to the bath. The three of them let out a collective sigh of contentment, soaking in the heat, and cuddling together as they ate grapes and drank wine.

After some time spent rubbing one another with soapy water, Val moved her hand gradually up Annelyse's leg. She caressed her friend's inner thighs while Kenna gently cupped the Gilded Queen's breasts. Annelyse's breath hitch in her throat at the intense look Val gave her while teasing her inner lips and gasped as the Mercenary entered her.

Going back and forth, Val pumped her fingers to Annelyse's satisfaction while Kenna continued to grope and kiss their friend until she came undone.

***

Late into the night, as the three queens climbed out of the bath, Annelyse motioned for them to join her along the balcony.

"I see our Aurelian friend is a bit of an exhibitionist," Val said, giving Annelyse a slap on her backside.

"Won't we be cold while wet and in a state of undress?"

Annelyse kissed Kenna and Val firmly on the lips. "My beautiful friends," she said, guiding them to the terrace, "it is a warm, Aurelian night and the winds should dry our skin in a most pleasant way. And as you can see. We won't be noticed."

The three of them looked out to the secluded mountains that towered over them. Up above were clouds obscuring the top, but down below was a picturesque valley complete with every type of vegetation and wildlife one could imagine. Kenna and Val found themselves impressed by the immense beauty.

The Aurelian smiled, and wrapped her arms around Kenna and Val, drawing them into a tight huddle. 

"So, do you often stand out here, naked?" Val asked.

Annelyse nodded. "I've spent many a night imagining both of you here and stood outside hoping that you both know how much I love you."

An exotic red hue crept up on the Gilded Queen's cheeks. Kenna motioned to Val to retrieve the package for their friend. Val pulled a small box out, nodding to Kenna and they both lowered themselves to one knee. Annelyse began to cry, wondering if what she was hoping for could possibly be happening.

"Annelyse Adair," Kenna started, "a year ago, we told you that we loved you, but differently than we do each other. But we've realized that isn't true."

"We've been dying to be with you again," Val continued, "we've wanted to tell you that we both love you with all our hearts, and want to spend every day with you. And since it sounds like you're not happy here anymore..."

"Will you marry us?" Kenna opened the box to reveal a shiny gold ring with the Aurelian and Stormholt seals intertwined. 

Annelyse stood there, crying with joy before collapsing on her knees. Eagerly, she placed the ring on her finger and kissed her wives to be.

"I can't tell either of you how long I've been waiting for this moment. I've never been so happy in all my life."

"Neither have we," Kenna assured her before the three of them cuddled up in the plush bed, "let's try and get some sleep. Tomorrow, we begin planning our wedding."

"Fat chance of any sleep happening," Val said, "let's face it. All of us are way too excited for that."

As expected, the three queens spent the remaining hours making love and celebrating their upcoming union. Before long, Annelyse would be the latest of the Queens of Stormholt.


End file.
